


011. Years

by Ja_Wren



Series: 100 prompt challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Wren/pseuds/Ja_Wren
Summary: snippets of events throughout the years.





	011. Years

Year 1:

Dean tried to make it out to California as much as possible in the first year of Little Stars life, much to John’s Confusion not knowing, Dean was actually going to see his brother not his cousin. Dean was there for a lot of Little Star’s firsts, like first tooth, the little brat bit him, the first time he crawled, which also happened to be when Dean was lying down with him on a bed , Little Star almost crawled off, and his first word, which Dean proudly knew was Dee. New Claudia, who Peter said was a pretentious asshole and renamed Cloudia, was diagnosed with postpartum depression. That made it possible for the Hales to help and support their newest and very busy Deputy, and his Family, being so new and all. Stiles slowly was accepted into the pack, because apparently he smelled dangerous. Dean didn’t understand that, he was just happy the kid didn’t smell like sulphur like Cloudia did. Dean was there when called, like promised, and he was noticed though leaving whenever they stayed at Bobby’s, that’s how Bobby, found out about Little Star, and who exactly he is. 

Year 2: 

Little Stars second year of life started with a huge Party, everyone showed up, from the Hales to Bobby. The Whitmore’s showed up with a healthy and chubby Jackson who looks more and more like his parents every time Dean sees him, and Dean was happy to see the Amulet around the baby. Bobby tried and failed to test Little Star, because the Hales were watching the old hunter like hawks. Which got Dean, a talking to about being an Idjit, and not telling Bobby about the Werewolves. Dean was happy, that Bobby knew the distinction between the types of supernaturals and didn’t give the Hales too much to worry about. Dean really should have known better, Bobby is the greatest Researcher and Hunter handler since his injuries over the years added up to one sore cranky old man. Dean was happy with the result either way, as Little Star gained another person to protect him, even though they did find out holy water does affect him, as an allergy making poor little Star break out in a rash and his little Demon eyes gave poor Derek a fright. It was then Bobby’s turn to face an enraged Dean and Peter. Which ended in the Bobby being physically removed from the party. Dean stayed the week and noticed his Uncle was a lot more irritable especially towards Cloudia and Little Star, then on the last day it was like a switched had been turned and he was back to his old self. Dean made note to keep an eye on that. Dean made sure to visit whenever he got the chance and it was easier as the year progressed with Bobby covering for him, he still felt guilty ruining the kids first birthday, and the Hales built his guest Cabin, it really was like a lot of the Motels he lived in most of his life, with a desk and bed being the only fixtures.  
With Little Star babbling more and more Dean also got a lot of Phone calls from Cloudia and Noah, and even though Dean barely understood a single word, he listened and responded to every noise his baby brother made. As Little Stars second year approached so did tantrums and the terrible two’s. 

Year 3:

Dean arrived to Little Star’s second Birthday with a bang, quite literally. Apparently when a recently turned two year old half angel half demon wants something, or in this case someone, it tends to happen quickly. Luckily it was 7 in the morning, and the party hadn’t started, and his uncle didn’t live close to any neighbors. Unluckily it was 7 in the morning and Dean was in boxers with an almost dead cellphone in hand because he was about to plug it in and go to sleep after a night of grave digging by himself because another vengeful spirit sprung up and his dad was punishing him for helping Sam leave in the middle of the night after his graduation.   
So Dean phoned peter who always answered and dean quickly got out “help, home, naked” before Little Star came barreling out of the house with a cry of “Dean!”  
Dean swore he heard Peter laugh before the phone died on him. So an hour later, with a bit of luck because the Deputy was doing odd shifts, he was showered, dressed and surrounded by pack who explained to him that Little Star has been able to use his powers only with his concentration being very focused onto his wants, it was probably going to get worse, though Dean was the first person he summoned. How to fix it was up to Dean, well Cloudia suggested praying to that thing, and so Dean found himself complaining and Whining about just wanting an hours nap, as he fell to his knees and bowed his head holding Little star, because the kid, kind of stuck himself to Dean and wouldn’t let go, even werewolf strength was no match.   
“Dean Winchester, have you found a way to kill me? I do not see another proper vessel nearby unless you can kill me without killing yourself I advise against it” Michael spoke to him.   
“No, I need you to use me as a vessel, not to kill you, but Little Star is uhh his powers manifested.” Dean tried to concentrate past the odd electrical sound that muffled Michael’s voice.   
“How so?” the angel seemed generally intrigued.  
“He wished me across three states, because he wanted me here for his entire Birthday.” Dean told him. “The Hales noticed it is tied to his belief and concentration. We don’t know how to stop it.”  
“Oh, is that all?”  
“Is that all, this behaviour will get Hunters to notice your son, Angel. If you want him to survive you and Cloudia need to fix this.”  
“He was to be the child of chaos, Dean what am I to do? And who is Cloudia?”  
“You wiped my Uncles memories, you can fix my brother so he doesn’t end up on a supernatural hit list. Cloudia is the Demon you impregnated.”  
“I may have a solution, but his energy will have to go somewhere, eventually I will need to take this off. Mieczyslaw has a very important task and he needs to exercise his magic for it to work, warn the Children of Zeus to look away. Dean Winchester let me in.”  
“Yes” and with that, the Dean left his trance with enough time to tell everyone to look away. The Hales closed their eyes and tried to cover their ears the best they could as blinding light filled the room, and a static hum assaulted their ears. “Hello Mieczyslaw” Michael in Deans Body tenderly cupped the child’s head “Let me see, well aren’t you growing up so fast, and so perfectly.” Little Star looked into Dean’s now blue eyes a little worried but not scared. “I’m going to redirect a bit of your Magic okay.” After that Michael moved one of his hands that were framing the child’s head to the middle of his forehead and once again a light filled the room and Little Star went limp. “His energy is directed to his body now, and he will no longer be able to concentrate on one thing for too long so that it happens. He will wake up when the process is complete.” Once again Michael pet the child in his arms, and looked at him like he was the most precious thing to the Angel.  
“Thanks now leave Deans body” Peter interrupted him getting a little weirded out at Dean’s Bodies behaviour confirming some of the suspicions he had when Little Star was Born.   
“Of Course, young Left hand. Nice meeting you again Alpha Hale, and Hale pack.” Leaving didn’t come with a flash of light, but it did involve a grumpy dean complaining about a headache and being tired and very much acting like the toddler he was holding on a good day.   
“Alright go to sleep on the couch with Little Star, and I will start on Party planning, and getting everything ready, the Deputy will be here in an hour and a half, and the guest will arrive at 1.” Talia pushed Dean and a still knocked out Little Star toward the couch. Cloudia grabbed them a spare blanket and a pillow for dean out of who knows where, making sure she stayed at least three feet minimum away from the Hales before leaving the house entirely.   
Bobby phoned Peter of all people in a panic a half hour later saying Dean got kidnapped, and to try and distract the little bugger from noticing Dean’s not at his party. Peter calmed the old Hunter quite quickly explaining the morning’s events. The Deputy when his shift was over, just took stock of the people bustling about his house, and saw Dean and Little Star on the couch shrugged and decided to get himself a couple hours of sleep as well before even more kids showed up. The party started at 1 on the dot with a now very hyper Little Star who was distracted by the littlest of things threw himself into the games and activities available to him, Cora was able to keep up with the kid the longest, though Jackson gave a valiant effort, and Derek dutifully made sure to follow very closely to prevent too much injury. Not soon enough the Children including Little Star tired themselves out much to the relief of their parents. Bobby arrived when everyone was leaving and rushed to check out Dean. With permission from Talia, Bobby and Dean made their way to Dean’s little guest house in front of the Hale house to sleep. Dean was saddened to leave his little brother without being able to observe all the Angel did, but was uncomfortable having Bobby there since the incident the year before. So with a heavy heart Dean said good-bye to his now hyperactive little brother, with a promise to call, and to visit whenever he could. He once again noticed his Uncle looking strangely distracted and aloof towards Cloudia and Stiles, and every once in a while staring at them like he was trying to figure out who they were. Asking the Hales and Cloudia to keep an eye on it for him and to tell him how long it takes for the behaviour to stop. Talia phoned a week and a half later saying the Sheriff went back to acting as he usually does. After that the year passed without too much incident, except a broken arm on Little Stars part, he was climbing the stairs at the Hale house and fell. To be fair he was climbing the outside of the stairs holding onto the banister and didn’t know what to do at the top. Little Star also learned simple sentences like no bedtime, or no brush teeth, or no goodbye. At least Dean never ended up in their front yard again unexpectedly. 

Year 4: 

After Little Stars Powers made a spectacular appearance, Cloudia actually took more than a passing interest in her kid. Though this was an improvement over her just playing the part before, it was confusing for the kid who just gained the confidence to try and say Mieczyslaw when the Demon started calling him Mephistopheles, he ended up with Mischief, and Cloudia liked it better so he became Her Mischief to the Demon at least. Little Star was as hyper as ever, luckily for him he was growing up with wolves, he was also a lot sturdier then he looked. He still had his powers, just not the wishful thinking kind. More the Demonic telepathy and the Angel Mojo. Dean found this out when he drove all night bleeding out of his side due to a B type or Omega Wolf attack the night before Little’s stars Birthday, arriving at the hale house he did not expect his little brother waiting for him, who apparently flew over to the Hales and refused to leave because he knew Dean was hurt. Peter held him from running over to Dean who stumbled out of the Car he was using clutching his side.   
“Sorry, didn’t know Little Star was here, woulda called and waited until later.”  
“Idiot, he is here because he knew you were hurt, and felt guilty that you were driving out here just for him. He flew over a half hour ago”  
“Flew?”  
“Yeah apparently the Angel left their individual powers behind, so it’s demon and Angel what do you call it, Mojo? Only.”  
“Okay well, then I am going to pass out now.” And Dean did as promised and collapsed. Little Star ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, healed his brother maybe, and promptly passed out on top of Dean. Peter just rolled his eyes and picked the kid up and passed him over to Derek who just ran out because he heard Dean arrive, Peter then picked up Dean. They brought the Winchesters into the main house where Isabella checked over what Little Star did, which was a pretty decent patch up job given his first time use of his healing powers Dean only needed bandages as the deeper cuts were well on their way healing wise, and still going. If Isabella had to take a guess Dean was on par with werewolf healing, as if an Alpha clawed up an Omega. Once again the Deputy was doing an odd shift just so he could spend the day with his son on his birthday, and luckily the Winchester brothers woke up well before his shift was over. Both groggy, grumpy, and very hungry.   
Little Star’s fourth year started with Breakfast at the Hales, and then his usual small party, at his house. Bobby couldn’t make it this year, but he did send a really freaky colouring book, that he tricked John into helping him draw, it had majority of the monsters that they fought on a regular basis, it was kind of like a kid bestiary. Dean decided to ask Cloudia about why it seems that on the kid’s birthday something always happens.  
“Every year he is gaining more strengths and skills like any normal child, but he is a cosmic being so his birthdays and mile stones will always be a little bit more eventful. The timing of being exactly on his birthday is to give his body time to adjust before the next skill opens up to him. There is a reason why the Angel wanted me to stay up here, I am to protect our child, though you seemed to gather guard dogs of your own.” Cloudia explains then wonders off.  
Though Cloudia has never truly been present, she did seem a little off all day, and Dean was glad that he was able to watch her for longer as Dean was supposed to be recovering at Bobby’s, Noah was absent as well, and Dean supposedly out of commission with his injury got longer to observe his yearly behaviour, it lasted about two weeks where Noah wanted nothing to do with Cloudia or Little Star. Dean left shortly after his uncle snapped out of his funk, and Cloudia seemed to be more absent minded as the week progressed. Dean left with a plan in place with the Hales for them to phone if anything happens. 

Year 5:

Little Star’s birthday came and went without a single unexpected incident. This time both Noah and Cloudia were ignoring the child forcing Dean to look after him the two weeks after his fourth birthday. Throughout the year Peter and Dean taught Stiles how to control his powers, his telepathy was like another arm for the kid now, and the angel powers came easier and easier without the tiredness, and by the time his fifth birthday rolled around Stiles could pass as a human child. He also was able to revive small animals, Peter and Dean never told the kid his first few attempts the animal only lived another hour before dying again. Dean once again enlisted the Hales to keep an eye on things, if only because it seems Michaels tricks have a time limit if his uncle’s yearly behaviour is anything to go by. 

Year 6:

Little Star turned 5 and Dean couldn’t believe it, his baby was starting Kindergarten in a few months, the realization of this overshadowed the fact that Noah still took a couple of weeks to stop acting strange, Little Star loved the idea of school because he had Jackson and Cora with him. The only downside was that no one except Cora or Jackson could pronounce his polish name, though Deans guess is that the letters moved around on them making it impossible for someone to accidentally summon him, being an Angel, and Demon made that a very real possibility. So after complaining to Dean about it over the phone, and then constantly to the newly appointed Sherriff, the now normal Noah told Stiles about his grandfather, Rupert Stilinski, and his nickname from the army being Stiles. So from then on Little Star refused to listen to anything but Stiles. It took a few months but everyone got used to calling him by his preferred name. Well Jackson gave him a hard time about it, but that was mainly because he had a bit of a lisp since his front teeth fell out. Stiles was quite content the entire year, Derek was at his school entering the 4/5th grade and when it was his turn to be in the buddy programme Laura just entered grade 9 and checked on him throughout the day when he was in the high school. Though this was seemingly the most Normal Year the big shock was Cloudia Calling Dean and talking about Nephilim, and knowing something was wrong but not quite sure, just she needed Dean and the Hales to make sure nothing happened to Stiles.


End file.
